Making a movie or TV show is a labor-intensive and financially costly process. For example, the entire production process of a movie may take more than a year and requires collaboration from a large crew. The complex and prolonged movie production process drives up the production cost. For example, the production cost for a feature film today can range from tens of millions of dollars to hundreds of millions of dollars. TV production may be less expensive than most movie productions but still requires substantial costs. The labor-intensive nature and the high costs of movie and TV program production are barriers to many contents to be offered to consumers and have continued to exist in the era of the increasingly digitization of various processes and progresses in cloud technologies in the movie and TV production and distribution. The commercial success of a movie or TV show tends to be affected by many factors and thus may have significant risks. For example, piracy is a significant risk to movie and TV show production worldwide. Content leaks prior to scheduled releases can lead to devastating financial results or even impact the storyline, especially for a TV series.
With the advancements in network communication and digital editing, content publishing becomes increasingly popular. Nowadays, making and sharing a video clip can be done at a relatively low cost and with ease via computer and communications networks. Movie and TV productions, however, remain a complicated and costly undertaking for a range of movie and video production projects including some low-budget movie and video projects.